This invention relates generally to dispensing devices and more particularly to a device for controllably dispensing and volatilizing liquid by the user sucking or drawing on the device.
Various types of fluid dispensing devices in which the user inhales or draws on the device to dispense the fluid have been available for many years. Many of these dispensing devices have been embodied in smoking substitute devices so that the user has an alternative to smoking. A representative listing of prior art devices is set forth below.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,764,154 Murai 9/25/56 3,320,953 Rindner 5/23/67 3,365,102 Castleberry 1/23/68 3,884,246 Walker 5/20/75 4,083,372 Boden 4/11/78 4,149,548 Bradshaw 4/17/79 4,569,136 Loring 2/11/86 4,657,032 Dorr et al. 4/14/87 ______________________________________
Many of these devices have included liquids which contain various extracts or other tastes to simulate products from smoking for the use.